I'm thinking in break your heart in two
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: "Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction" Regina cree que tiene todo bajo la palma de su mano, se equivoca fatalmente
1. Rule number 1: Get Fun

**_"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"_**

**_disclaimer: OUAT_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I'm thinking in break your heart in two<span>_**

**_Rule number 1: Is that you gotta have fun, _**

**_but baby when you are done, _**

**_you have to be the first to run._**

En este colegio había una chica, una que era toda una mujer rompe corazones quien no le importaba nada de nada nadie, su nombre era Regina, y se creía simplemente la mejor con sus tres reglas infalibles que al seguirla podía jugar tanto como quisiera con los corazones ajenos, y así lo hacía, nadie podía decirle nada porque ella simplemente le hacía sufrir.

Pero lo que no se esperaba era que Emma Swan una trasladada sea mejor rompe corazones que ella, y simplemente tampoco que ella tomara su corazón entre sus manos y se lo destruyera frente a sus ojos sin esfuerzos, tan solo cerrando la palma.

**_You gotta have fun_**

Tenía que divertirse, era lo primero de la primera regla, y era simple, solo debía acostarse con todo hombre que se cruzara en su camino y que estuviera bueno, así que simplemente lo hacía y era para pasar ese tiempo que siendo adolescente le sobraba.

Tomó el abrigo del chico y lo tiró a un costado, le quitó la corbata y la ropa, no dejaba que le tocase, porque aunque no era parte de la regla ella inventó un apéndice de la misma donde no saldría herida de ninguna forma y esa era.

**_But baby when you are done, you have to be the first to run_**

También tenía bien en claro que al terminar tenía que vestirse, ni bañarse ni un beso de los buenos días o noches, solo levantarse e irse de allí, porque siempre era todo más difícil de negar en la mañana cuando la calentura ya no estaba así que las cosas se ponían algo complicadas de afrontar.


	2. Rule number 2: just don't get attached

**_"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"_**

**_disclaimer: OUAT_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rule number 2: just don't get attached to<span>_**

**_ Somebody you could lose _**

**_So le-le-let me tell you _**

Así eran las cosas para las rompecorazones no podía dejarse estar, ni tampoco atraerse o atarse con alguien que pudiera perder, porque eso solo le rompería su propio corazón.

Simple, sencillo y arrollador, la verdad inevitable que no podía negar.

Así que como ya dijo no se dejaría tocar, no se dejaría amar, solo admirar y desear, porque así era la vida de una rompecorazones, nada fácil nada malo.

**_Just don't get attached _**

Pero las cosas siempre salían del margen, más cuando recibía sorpresas como lo fue la rubia que entró esa mañana al colegio en medio de la segunda hora de matemáticas.

—Chicos esta es Emma Swan—El nombre de la futura chica que le desterraría.

Era hermosa y no tenía nada de maquillaje por lo que solo se quedó sorprendida al darse cuenta lo bien que le quedaba no llevarlo, y decir que ella tenía por montones.

Ella se sentó a su lado y le miró pícaramente, que aunque ella no supiera si era cierto o no, creyó leer en su sonrisa un claro

_Más te vale irte preparando…_

Así que sorprendida y con una mirada de odio se concentró en la clase, que en su vida lo hizo, porque todos hacían todo por ella y sobornaba a los profesores con noches de pasión para no tener que hacer exámenes, así que no tenía idea de que estaban viendo algebra en realidad.

**_…To Sombody you could lose_**

Desde ese día no pudo quitársela de la cabeza.

Atractiva, inteligente, digna porque no sobornaba ni metía presión a nadie, tenía un récord de conquistas de forma limpia, porque apenas pisó esa escuela le comenzó a robar las conquistas, miraba a un chico y ella ya lo tenía entre las piernas, y a diferencia de ella la chica se dejaba tocar pero no tocaba nada.

Totalmente opuesta a ella.

Así era como las cosas se volvieron locas para Regina quien pensaba tener su mundo controlado, pero estaba tan lejos de eso que daba pena verla.

Tenía una gran oponente, y no, oh si que no se dejaría vencer, era simplemente inaceptable esa opción.


	3. Rule 3: wear your heart on your cheek

**_"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"_**

**_disclaimer: OUAT_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rule number 3: <span>_****_  
>wear your heart on your cheek<br>But never on your sleeve,  
>unless you wanna taste defeat <span>_**

Todo comenzó con una mirada, esa estúpida mirada de Emma Swan de

_Derrótame si es que puedes querida_

Y así se encontraron teniendo en sus brazos a cuantos chicos pudo, pero simplemente no era suficiente, nunca lo era, solo dejaba de perder cuando se sentía a ganar, pero no era lo más normal porque la otra era demasiado atrayente y luego de estar con ella sus conquistas iban con la otra.

Era simplemente frustrante y no podía permitir que siguiera siendo así, entonces se propuso algo, conquistaría a su enemiga entonces nadie podría tenerla porque sus garras la tendrían cautiva para ella sola.

**_Wear your heart on your cheek_**

Así Emma se sorprendió mirándole con esa cara de

_Ya verás, ahora tú prepárate para lo que viene_

Las cosas eran simples y terribles, porque desde ese día en que pensó en hacerle la vida imposible, ella se quedó perseguida por la otra chica, porque simplemente le tenía contra la espada y la pared constantemente,

Era irritante pero no podía quitársela de encima y eso comenzaba a hastiarle.

Completamente irracional e impulsivo describiría su forma de actuar.

**_But never on your sleeve_**

Así fue como la otra comenzó a seguirle el juego, después de todo no sabía qué podría salir mal de ver qué planeaba, además tenía curiosidad, y esa chica con curiosidad era capaz de todo porque no era una cobarde para nada, era terca, necia y obstinada, justo lo que podía usar para defenderse de los ataques de la otra.

**_Unless you wanna taste defeat_**

Las cosas se pusieron más y más raras entre ambas, porque Emma parecía haber tomado más bien de lo que esperó sus coqueteos, y eso la descolocaba pero no dejaba que se note para no demostrar debilidad alguna ante esa depredadora.

Casi no pudo contenerse así que le dejó ser, pero eso tenía un pecio…


	4. Rule number 4, gotta be looking pure

**_"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"_**

**_disclaimer: OUAT_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rule number 4, <span>_****_  
>gotta be looking pure<br>Kissing goodbye at the door,  
>and leave him wanting more <span>_**

Sabía que la regla cuatro le obligaba a lucir pura, nada de ser puta o estar extravagante, no ser demostrativa ni con emociones, pero la otra chica rompía sus esquemas-

Era demostrativa, nunca había conocido a alguien tan sinceramente cariñosa, amable e inteligente. Era simple, pero tenía un tinte de estar siempre coqueteando con la mirada, la expresión, y la ropa, así que era simplemente extraño estar mirándole.

Nunca había experimentado eso.

Así que era nuevo y rarísimo.

**_Kissing goodbye at the door_**

Cuando había logrado conquistarla, o por lo menos lo fingía muy bien porque no se notaba una gota de mentira, la chica se comenzó a debilitar, sus defensas se oían de lejos como bloque por bloque caían.

Porque simplemente tenía algo que le atraía, algo que le tenía loca, que le traía terriblemente a sus pies.

Así no podía contra ella, menos el día de su primer beso, que le hizo sentir como si de verdad fuera la primera vez que se lo daban.

Había invitado a la chica de sus pesadillas a su casa, para que se quedase a comer esa noche. Así fue como al irse, volvió a tocar la puerta, y Regina se quedó confundida y pronto le abrió

Mirándola sin entender nada le dijo—Emma… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te olvidaste de algo?—

La otra solo sonrío aunque pudo notar un dejo de duda.

—Yo, ehm, sí, me olvide de algo—Le dijo y cuando estuvo a solo centímetros de ella Regina respiró con dificultad— Me olvidé de ti

Y con eso le dejo muerta de confusión al besarla

**_And leave him (She) waiting more_**

Así se marchó y Regina no podía estar más embobada, sin entender nada y con una cara de terror.

Esto se les estaba saliendo de las manos, ya no jugaban su juego sino el de Emma Swan, y eso iba a ser terrible, o sí que lo iba a ser.


	5. This i show to be a Heartbreaker

**_"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"_**

**_disclaimer: OUAT_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>This i show to be a Heartbreaker<span>_**

Con ello las cosas se volvieron locas.

Se sentía la novia de esa chica y no al revés y eso la tenía pelos de punta porque ella tenía acostumbrado ser quien mandaba no ser sumisa como lo estaba siendo con la otra.

Se notaba que entre las dos Emma era la verdadera rompecorazones no ella.

Y eso le fastidiaba muchísimo

**_Boys(Girls) they like a Little danger_**

El peligro le encantaba a ambas era como una droga simplemente le tenía muy mal y eso no sabía qué hacer con ello ni cómo actuar a costas de eso, así que simplemente le dejó ser, era algo que no podía evitar.

**_We'll get him (Her) falling for stranger_**

Era extraño como podía caer por una chica a quien consideraba una extraña, así que simplemente lo dejaba ser. Pero había una parte de ella que sabía que esto no traería nada bueno, pero no podía con ello simplemente estaba a sus pies y no podía evitarlo la tenía mal y Emma no era la que estaba allí a sus pies sino al revés

Mientras más quería terminar eso más se hundía en la otra, y eso solo podía ser malo.

**_A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you_**

—Te amo—Soltó la bomba Emma, y Regina sabía que era ahora o nunca, debía huir ahora mismo o no tendría otra oportunidad jamás.

Por ello apenas lo dijo se marchó de allí dejándole con las palabras en la boca e impresionada, no sabía lo cobarde que podía llegar a ser esa mujer, pero lo era.

Así que tristemente supo que lo suyo estaba acabado.

**_At last i think i do_**

En realidad no podía decir que no sentía nada por ella, pero no sabía si de última no le gustaba también…así que solo quería dejarlo en paz al tema antes de que le matase.

**_Girls,  
>we do, whatever it will take<br>Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two  
>So it's better to be fake, can't risk blue<br>Sinning love again rain _**

Sabía que era así la cosa, que no podía cambiarla, estaba colada por ella, no sabía si le amaba pero era algo muy fuerte, y nunca lo admitiría.

Porque ella hacía lo que sea necesario para no destrozar, romper su corazón en dos, eso no lo quería nunca.

Así que para ella era mejor ser falza antes de caer en ese risco.

De esa forma el canto en medio de la lluvia de esa mañana anunció el fin.

Ya no tenía más que hacer al respecto, ya no era de Emma porque le llevó ignorando el mes entero a lo que la otra reaccionó dejando de insistir, total si jugaba con ella podían ser dos, así que se marchó con otros brazos, masculinos, porque siempre eran más fáciles de controlar que las otras.

Siempre así, nunca fácil.

Así era la vida de una rompecorazones.


End file.
